


Green

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: When a man hits on Dan at a party, Phil knows it doesn't really matter, but he still doesn't like it.





	Green

For as long as they’d been together, people had flirted with Dan, had shown their interest in him. It was mostly women, especially if they knew about him, especially if they were aware of the events of 2012. FYI, I like vagina had been taken almost as like an open invitation for anyone who had one, which was, you know, super fun for Phil. 

Dan was considered single by most of the world. If you googled his name you’d get statements like “Dan Howell is single as far as we can tell”, though often almost hilariously followed by a statement like “and he’s lived with his best friend and business partner Phil Lester for the last seven years”. Sometimes people would ask Phil if he was bothered by the shippers and maybe sometimes he was, but there was one really, really great thing about the shippers. They didn’t hit on Dan. 

If Phil had even half a penny for every woman who’d let her gaze linger on Dan a little too long, who’d angle her body toward him and giggle, and who’d maybe toss her hair, or briefly place a hand on Dan’s arm, he wouldn’t have to spon their goddamn merch so much. But, for the most part, Phil had grown used to it. It didn’t bother him when it was a fan or something, Phil sometimes joked that they paid for at least half their monthly expenses with Dan’s looks alone. Having fans swoon over you was just part of the gig. Phil got it too and the most it did was give them both a little self-confidence boost when they needed it.

They’d grown up and learned to navigate past that little green monster that had always had a stronger hold on Dan anyway. But, over the years, Dan had matured and mostly grown out of it. A childish part of Phil sometimes missed Dan’s prickly demeanor around someone he suspected was into Phil, but mostly, and honestly, he was happy for Dan to not have to feel like that anymore, to be secure in knowing that Phil would never leave him, that they’d grow old together.

So this—this feeling inside Phil—this thick, sickly burning right between his ribs that made it hard to breath— _ this  _ feeling—Phil did not see it coming. Maybe he should have.

Dan had talked him into coming to this thing—this cocktail charity mixer whatever the hell it was supposed to be—for the Royal Foundation. Phil had been happy to let Dan have this world to himself. It just  _ wasn’t  _ for Phil, even though he quietly supported all of it and the sense of meaning and accomplishment it gave Dan. He just never had any desire to be the face of anything like this. But Dan had argued that this event was different. This was networking, and almost everyone else was bringing a date or a plus-one, and the only thing Phil had to do was eat free food and play the role of supportive spouse. Phil had been sold, albeit reluctantly, by the free food. 

Phil had walked away from Dan to get some sushi ( _ free  _ sushi) and he was headed back with a plate full of both their favorites and some new rolls he hadn’t tried yet, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Out of Dan’s line of sight, but close enough to hear what was being said.

Dan wasn’t alone anymore, which wasn’t a surprise particularly, this  _ was  _ a cocktail charity mixer whatever the hell—but the man talking to him was standing close to Dan, breeching what seemed to be professional distance.

On top of that, this man was  _ fit.  _ He was the kind of fit that would normally have the two of them giggling behind their menus at a restaurant and trying to get a better look. He was tall, a little taller than Dan, somehow, with broad shoulders and a square jaw. He had practiced posture and well-fitting suit that made Phil feel like a kid in his father’s suit with his off-the-rack one from topman 

He had a bright smile and nice eyes, and all of that was being directed like a beam of rich and powerful right at Dan. 

“Well, it’s good to finally meet you,” the man said with a soft smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You too,” Dan replied.

The man leaned in a little. Phil could still hear him but it was like he was trying to give the illusion that he was about to tell Dan an intimate secret. “These things are always a little strange, trying to find someone to talk to that won’t tell you about their collection of antique furs.”

Dan laughed softly. Dan had a good laugh, a sexy laugh, and with the way this man lit up, Phil had a sinking feeling he agreed. “Right? One guy earlier was trying to tell me I should take up trophy hunting.”

The man looked over his shoulder, then back at Dan. “Oh God, you must’ve met Rupert. I feel like you deserve a drink for that.” His voice lowered, and he put a hand on Dan’s arm. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Thanks, but I already had one more than I should’ve,” Dan said, sounding a little breathy, a little nervous. 

There was a moment of silence between them, the man slowly dropped his touch away from Dan, slipping his hands into his pocket casually. Then he looked down at the floor before looking back up at Dan again. “God, I think I have to be honest here.”

Dan furrowed his brow. “Okay… about what?”

“As soon as I saw you, I knew I had to walk over here and talk to you, and not just about your work.” The man let out a breath, stepping in even closer. “You’re even more attractive in person, Daniel, which I didn’t expect was possible. I…I hope this isn’t too forward but—”

“Hi, Dan,” Phil blurted from too far away. More than just Dan and the man Dan was speaking to looked over at him.  _ Oops.  _ Phil cleared his throat. “Sorry, I, uh, couldn’t find you.”

Dan’s eyes were wide, staring at him. “I didn’t move.”

“Right, just, you know me. I got lost.”

The man looked right at Phil and spoke easily, “Oh, I… you must be Phil, Dan’s business partner, right?”

Phil, overcome with this fucking green monster and that second sweet cocktail, just stepped closer to Dan. He was nearly on top of him. “Yeah, business.  _ Partner.”  _ His voice was harsh and flat.

The man’s eyes narrowed, then he nodded, recognition washing over his face. “Right, okay. Um… I have to…” He looked at Dan. “It was good meeting you, Daniel. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He looked at Phil. “And you too.” With that, the attractive pain in Phil’s ass walked off.

Dan gave Phil a sidelong glance. “Really, Phil?” he whispered.

“What?” he tried to sound casual, sitting the tray of sushi on the nearby table. 

“Don’t give me that.”

“Sorry, if I don’t like other men hitting on my—”

“ _ Partner?”  _ Dan sighed. “It happens, sometimes. So what?”

“So… I don’t know. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Okay, Jesus.” Dan shrugged. “It’s never bothered you before.”

“This is different,” Phil mumbled. 

Dan gave him a strange look. “In what way is it different?”

“He’s a man, for one.” Phil regretted it as soon as he said it. He knew how it sounded.

“Oh,” Dan stepped back. “This is like a sexist thing?”

“I’m not…” Phil sighed. “No, of course not.”

“Because I’m not gay, Phil. I could have just as easily hooked up with any of those women as I could that man.”

“Easily?”

“Phil.”

“I’m glad to know it would be easy for you.”

“Are you serious with this right now?”

Phil frowned. It was like he knew logically he was being ridiculous, but he just couldn’t shake this feeling. “No.” He sighed. “I don’t know. It’s just… it’s different now. He was actually going to ask you out.”

“He—”

“Come on, Dan.” Phil stepped in and lowered his voice a lot.  _ A lot.  _ He wasn’t even sure if Dan could really hear him, and they were nearly pressed together. “You know he was. He  _ was _ . The women never did that, and now that… now that people know, that you’re more open about your sexuality, but we’re not open about  _ us,  _ that man. He’s just the first in a long line of fit  _ fucking  _ models that are going to want to steal you from me.”

Dan just looked at Phil, his brow drawn together, his eyes dark eyes intense. His curls were looking especially nice tonight, free of frizz and soft, but defined. And Dan always looked good in a suit with trousers short and trim enough to show off a bit of ankle—and then there was that earring, that single pretty silver hoop.

“Come with me,” Dan said, darkly.

“W-what?”

“Just come on,” Dan spoke through his teeth with a tone to his voice Phil wasn’t going to argue with.

Phil followed Dan through the crowd and out toward the toilets. Dan stopped in his tracks and looked around. Phil looked too. They were alone. Dan grabbed Phil by the sleeve of his suit jacket and dragged him into the nearby supply closet.

Phil heard the door shut behind him, but it was too dark to see what was going on. He yelped when Dan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the door. Then, he felt hands on his waist—Dan’s big, wonderful hands—working open his belt.

“Dan!” Phil’s heart was pounding, his voice tight. “What are you doing? We’re at Kensington Palace!”

“I know where the fuck we are,” he growled. “I’m here all the damn time.” There was something hot about that. Phil wasn’t sure exactly what, but there was. 

Phil’s belt buckle clanged as Dan tugged it open.  _ Fuck.  _ Phil shivered, feeling himself go hot and tight between his legs. God, Dan could get him hard so fast. 

Dan leaned in and Phil still couldn’t see him but he could feel his taller, wider body pressed against him, could feel Dan lean in and Phil could smell him—smell his expensive woodsy cologne.  _ Fuck.  _ Dan smelled like such a man. Phil felt even more blood rush away from his head. So much, so fast, he was starting to get dizzy.

“Men can hit on me all they want, Phil,” Dan whispered, lips pressed to Phil’s ear. “But you’re the only man I get on my knees for.”

Phil inhaled sharply as Dan backed away, and he wanted to pull Dan back into him, but then he heard two thuds—the familiar sounds of Dan’s knees hitting the ground in front of him. Those fingers were on his waist again, popping open the button and then he felt Dan’s chin press against his erection as his teeth closed around Phil’s zipper and tugged down the fly.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Dan.”

Phil helped work his trousers down, his pants too, and he could feel the cool air on his cock, then it lifted and hit Dan in the face.

Dan just growled and wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock. Dan’s hands were big but so was Phil and so it was a lot of contact, but not enough, and certainly not enough of the wet, tight heat he was begging for. 

Dan flicked his tongue over the tip of Phil’s cock and Phil let his head fall back, had to bite into his cheek to keep himself from shouting aloud. Then, he felt it. Dan’s mouth wrapping around him and going down, down, taking in more and more. Phil reached out beside him, searching for a light switch on the wall. He needed to see this,  _ had  _ to see it, especially after having to watch that man’s hands all over Dan. He needed to see Dan on his knees, right where he belonged, with Phil’s cock in his mouth. 

Finally, Phil’s fingers found the light switch and flicked up. It wasn’t a bright light at all, but it was enough to illuminate the sight. Dan kneeling, his mouth full of cock, lips wet and pink and stretched all-around him. His tie was loosened and those big eyes, those gorgeous eyes, were staring up at Phil, wide open.

With a low groan, Phil sank his hand into Dan’s curls. Goddamn, he loved those curls. He loved playing with them, tugging on them, coming all over them. But he just used his new grip to push himself even deeper into Dan, feeling his tip at the soft back of Dan’s throat. Dan just swallowed around him, nose buried in Phil’s short curls, because he knew how to fucking deep throat, knew just how Phil liked it.

Phil kept his hand there, holding Dan in place, a little longer because  _ God  _ it was good, but Phil knew Dan’s limits, knew when to ease up. He dropped his hand away and let Dan take control. He let Dan do what he was best at, what it sometimes felt like he was born to do. He licked and sucked and bobbed his head. Phil was buzzed all over—and absolutely none of it was the alcohol.

His breaths came deeper now, from somewhere lower in his chest. Phil skimmed his fingers along Dan’s cheekbones up and to his ear. He couldn’t help the glittery draw and he pinched the pretty silver hoop between his fingers. He tugged on it—just hard enough that he could see Dan wince, could see Dan reach down between his legs and rub bulge in his trousers. Dan and his fucking pain kink.

“You’re so beautiful, Dan,” Phil mumbled. “So beautiful. No wonder that man wanted you.” Phil let out a heavy breath. “But he can’t have you can he, baby?”

Dan shook his head, still holding Phil’s cock in his mouth.

“Just me, just me,” Phil said, barely above his breath. He moved his hand away from Dan’s ear and down his cheek over to his red, swelling lips. Phil ran shaking, blissed out fingertips over the soft, wetness and then he pressed a finger inside Dan’s mouth, right beside his cock. Dan’s lips felt so stretched out, so tight. But Phil knew this was just what Dan liked. What was driving him to rub his cock through his trousers with his big, almost frantic hand.

“Mine,” Phil said, steadier now. “All mine.”

This time, Dan nodded as Phil pulled that finger out of his mouth.

Dan’s head was bobbing faster now, his tongue swirling around Phil in just the way he knew would get Phil where he needed to go. Phil’s was the only cock Dan had ever had in his mouth or inside him. Dan had a clever mouth and an even cleverer tongue but every trick he knew were tricks meant to make Phil feel good, and the thought of that was too much, too fast, and Phil was so close, too close to the edge. It made him  _ want.  _ It made him  _ need.  _

Phil pushed Dan back by the shoulders, and then grabbed his own cock, still spit-sticky and pulsing hard, and rubbed it all across Dan’s face. That perfect, irresistible, beautiful face. Phil was so close, so close.

“Can I?” Phil said, breathlessly.

Dan groaned. “God, yes, Phil.  _ Please. _ ”

Phil wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slid his hand as fast as he could. All he could hear was the wet slick sound of his palm moving against his shaft and the desperate sounds of his breaths and Dan’s breaths. 

Then, it hit—like a hurricane force rush that felt so goddamn good he wanted to be torn apart by it, all to pieces, just for Dan. He was coming in quick strong pulses, just blowing his load all across Dan’s face. 

He leaned back against the door and tried to catch his breath, as he looked down and watched Dan rubbing himself off through his trousers Phil’s come slipping down his face, even dripping adorably off his nose. 

“Phil, Phil,  _ Phil.”  _ Dan whimpered, and it was a sound Phil knew well, a desperate pink-faced look Phil knew well too. Dan was coming—and hard. In his pants. God, Phil loved what Dan looked like on his knees, coming in his pants. 

Phil knelt down and grabbed Dan by the lapels, yanking him up and kissing his mouth. He tasted his own salty come on Dan’s lips but he didn’t mind it. No, he fucking loved it. Loved Dan.

“I love you,” Phil muttered, pulling away just enough. “Sorry I was such an idiot.”

“I’m not.” Dan laughed. “But shit, babe, fuck, we have to clean up.”

Phil snorted. “Thank God we’re in a supply closet.”

Dan giggled, which just made Phil giggle and then Dan shushed him and they were both trying not to laugh as they got into an unopened box of tissue paper and tried to clean themselves. 

“Are we good?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know. I think so.” Dan laughed again. “But we should probably get out of here as fast as we can. We haven’t done anything that stupid since I tried to fuck you at the radio station.”

“Yeah, that was… misguided.”

Dan pulled open the door and stuck his head. “I think the coast is clear. Let’s go.” He walked out, and Phil followed him.

They were heading for the exit, when a familiar voice stopped them. They both turned to face the source. It was the man from the earlier, the stranger who’d started all this. Maybe Phil should thank him. 

“Hi, uh… sorry to bother you. I promise I’m not.” The man held out a card to Dan. “I didn’t want you to think, because it isn’t true, that I wasn’t sincerely interested in helping with YoungMinds. I am. I think it’s a very good cause.” Dan took the card and the man looked at Phil. “It’s my assistant’s number.” 

“Thank you,” Dan said. “I appreciate it.”

The man’s eyes narrowed a little as he looked at Dan, his head tilted. Then, his cheeks blushed, his voice lowered and his gaze dropped. “You, um… just so you know… you have a little something on your chin.” 

  
  



End file.
